startrekalternaterealityfandomcom-20200213-history
Christopher Pike
Christopher Pike, '''sometimes known as Chris,' was a male 23rd century Human Starfleet officer. He was the first commander of the [[USS Enterprise|USS ''Enterprise]], having captained the maiden voyage to respond to a distress call from Vulcan. The crew of the Enterprise discovered that the planet was under attack by a Romulan named Nero, who wanted revenge on another reality's Spock. Pike eventually surrendered himself to meet with Nero and was captured. Spock took command and eventually James T. Kirk managed to work his way into the chair, leading the crew to the defeat of Nero and the rescue of Pike. Pike was promoted to Rear Admiral and Kirk to Captain, also being commondated and given command of the Enterprise. Pike was honored and proud to be relieved of his command by Kirk, whom he once inspired to join Starfleet with stories of his father, George Kirk's actions. Pike was killed in 2259 when Khan Noonien Singh attacked a Federation meeting. Biography Early life Christopher Pike was born in 2205 in Mojave, California, Earth to Charles and Willa Pike. Pike spent most of his childhood living on the terraforming colony on Elysium. ("Star Trek (iTunes app)") Federation Starfleet service Pike joined Starfleet in 2223 after being recruited by Alexander Marcus. After spending four years at Starfleet Academy, Pike was commissioned as a Starfleet officer in 2227. He served onboard numerous starfleet vessels such as the [[USS Aldrin|USS Aldrin]], the [[USS Olympus|USS Olympus]] and the [[USS Yorktown|USS Yorktown]]. ("Star Trek (iTunes app)", Star Trek Into Darkness). Sometime after the attack on the USS Kelvin in 2233, Pike wrote a dissertation on the ship and the actions of its final commanding officer, George Kirk. ("Star Trek") In 2254, Pike was appointed Captain of the [[USS Enterprise|USS Enterprise]] and oversaw construction of the new Enterprise at the RIiver Shipyards in Iowa from 2254 to 2258. By 2255, Pike was at the Riverside Shipyard in Iowa when he encountered Kirk's son, James T. Kirk, who was involved in a bar fight with several cadets under Pike's supervision. Pike dared Kirk to enlist in Starfleet in order to achieve more than his father. ("Star Trek") USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) 2258 Admiral promotion 2258 After the Enterprise returned from defeating Nero, Pike was promoted to Rear Admiral and Kirk was officially given command of the Enterprise and promoted to Captain, with a commendation for his actions. Pike was officially relieved of his command by Kirk, with much respect and pride of Kirk's quick rise through the ranks. 2259 In 2259, Pike met with Kirk and had a conversation with him, informing him that he believed in him. Pike was attending a meeting with other Starfleet officers, when they were attacked by Khan Noonien Singh. Pike was killed in the attack. Key dates *2205: born to Charles and Willa Pike in Mojave, California *2223 - 2227: Cadet at Starfleet Academy Behind the Scenes Appearances *''The Edge'' *''The Gemini Agent'' *''The Assassination Game'' *''Vulcan's Vengeance, Part 2'' *''The Return of the Archons, Part 1'' *''The Return of the Archons, Part 2'' *''The Truth About Tribbles, Part 2'' *''Hendorff'' *''Star Trek (video game)'' *''Star Trek: Countdown to Darkness, Issue 4'' *''Star Trek Into Darkness'' }} Category:Humans Category:Males Category:2205 births Category:2259 deaths Category:Starfleet personnel